


In which Blaine and Logan talk

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [25]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: But the optimism is hard to deal with, Conversation, Literally nothing, Logan likes Blaine, Nothingness fic, Plot Bunny, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan allowed himself a moment to feel internally sorry for Tony Stark; God knows what it was like to have to live with an eternal ray of sunshine. Of course, Logan liked the kid, he did. Blaine was great, he really was, but being that happy wasn’t humanly possible, was it? It was a little unnerving.</p><p>Logan's waiting for Tony. He ends up having a conversation with Blaine, because Blaine talks to everyone and Logan just goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Blaine and Logan talk

“Hi, Logan.”

Logan looked up reluctantly, bracing himself for the sudden burst of optimism, “Hey, kid.”

Blaine smiled. Well, he smiled wider. _How was that kid always so positive?_ Logan allowed himself a moment to feel internally sorry for Tony Stark; God knows what it was like to have to live with an eternal ray of sunshine. Of course, Logan liked the kid, he did. Blaine was great, he really was, but being _that_ happy wasn’t humanly possible, was it? It was a little unnerving.

“Are you waiting for my dad?”

“That guy with the eye patch decided he wanted me in on some Avengers shit; your dad’s letting me carpool.”

“Nick Fury?”

“Probably.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence again as Blaine seemed to be searching around in his head for more topics of conversation. Logan tapped his fingers against the top of the coffee table.

“What sort of Avengers shit?”

Logan’s eyes widened, “Blaine Stark, did you just swear?”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t give a fuck whether you swear or not, kid, I’m not your dad. It was just weird, that’s all. Like watching a dog walk on its back legs or something.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t answer my question, though,” Blaine pointed out carefully, leaning back against the wall.

“Huh? Oh, right. I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you that. It’s probably classified or something.”

“This sort of thing generally is; I usually end up finding out anyway,” Blaine shrugged.

“Honing your covert observational skills?” Logan guessed.

“Something like that.”

“What, you’re an aspiring SHIELD agent or something now?”

“No, nothing like that,” Blaine smirked, “My dad would probably execute me before he let me join SHIELD.”

“Well,” Logan tilted his head to the side in thought, “Some people are cut out for espionage, and some people aren’t.”

“And I’m one of the latter?”

“You catch on quickly; they said you were smart.”

“Why wouldn’t I be a good SHIELD agent?” Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest, “Is it because I’m short?”

Logan laughed. “No, kid, it’s not because you’re short.”

“Then why?”

“Listen, kid, take this in the best possible way, all right?” Logan said.

“Okay,” Blaine replied, a sceptical frown appearing on his face.

“You’re adorable.”

“I, uh-”

“Like sickeningly adorable and polite and positive, _all the time_.”

“Okay.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that- I mean, it’s kind of exhausting, but other than that it’s fine. But you can’t cute your way out of hostile situations.”

“Well-”

“And you can’t just ask people nicely to stop being mean and killing people.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“What?”

“You’re defecting,” Blaine raised his eyebrows in accusation, “You’re trying to distract me so you don’t have to tell me what Avengers stuff it is that they want you in on.”

“I told you, kid, it’s probably classified or something.”

“And _I_ told _you_ ,” Blaine continued, “I usually end up finding out anyway.”

“Usually. Not this time, squirt.”

“Is it about Loki?”

Logan frowned, “Was that the guy with the…” He gestured above his head, miming antlers. Blaine smirked.

“That’s the one.”

“Nope, nothing to do with him.”

“Has Wade Wilson done something? You know, as in Deadpool?”

“No, Wade’s been keeping his nose clean. How do you know Deadpool’s real name?”

“Friend of a friend,” Blaine shrugged, “He likes me.”

“Most people seem to, for some reason.”

“Homophobes don’t,” Blaine pointed out, almost as an afterthought.

“Well,” Logan paused, “Fuck them.”

“I don’t think they’d want me to do that.”

“Blaine, for God’s sake, stop badgering people,” Tony Stark huffed, brushing past his son and rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t _badgering_ him, we were having a conversation,” Blaine insisted.

“Sure,” Tony scoffed, “Come on, Claws, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Claws?” Logan raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Well, why not?” Tony replied, “Blaine, if anyone else shows up, try not to talk them to death?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “It was nice seeing you again, Logan.”

Logan smirked. “Bye, kid.”

 


End file.
